


Strong

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Draco's Birthday, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes a wish on the eve of his thirty fifth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

Six months before Draco's eighteenth birthday, his life was hanging in the balance of his own morals and the Dark Lord's fancy. One evening when he was alone in his room and his friends were in the Great Hall, Draco promised himself that if he lived to see the Dark Lord's demise, he would do everything in his power to never feel weak again.

Now that he was twice that age, and it was the eve of his thirty fifth birthday, he closed his eyes and blew out his birthday candle. He always made himself a small wish before everyone around him made a big deal of a day that really wasn't all that special.

"What did you ask for this time?" Harry said walking into the room in nothing but a towel around his waist. 

"Evidently, whatever it was, wasn't clear enough," Draco said with a smile and gave Harry a once over. 

Draco had always been thin. _Too thin_ , if his mother had an opinion on it, but Harry? Harry had _always_ been fit. His hair had just started to show a hint of grey, nothing even remotely noticeable but Draco had noticed it (and of course, Harry had not). It was all too sexy, really, and Draco would never admit that to Harry out loud, even if Harry knew how mad Draco was about him.

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped his towel to the floor before he pounced of Draco on their bed. "I know you use the same seductive expression every year and I pretend to fall for it, but one day you'll have to tell me what you _really_ wish for."

 _Could_ Draco ever confess to Harry what his wish was? It was simple and maybe it was just another one of those _Draco_ things when he didn't want to let it known and show how simple Draco really was.

Draco was simple. His life was simple. His wish...also had been simple. Every year, since he was twenty-one, Draco only wished for one more day with Harry. One more day with the man that made him feel strong.

Maybe he'd _finally_ tell Harry on _his_ thirty fifth birthday.


End file.
